halo_universal_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant Empire
'''Covenant Empire '''is a faction and a theocratic hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintained control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. It was a political, military and religious affiliation and waged a genocidal campaign against humanity. History Society Government Religion and Culture Military Technology Weapons Vehicles Species Prophet Hierarch Lesser Minister Vice Minister Junior Minister Cleric Scribe Elite High Councilor Arbiter Imperial Admiral Supreme Commander Field Marshal Zealot Honor Guard Ultra Honor Guardsman Special Operations Commander Special Operations Commander is a high Covenant Elite position that commands all Special Operations units. Special Operations Officer SpecOps Officers are commanding officers within the Special Operations division, leading groups of SpecOps Elites and Grunts into battle against enemies. They use active camouflage and have black armor, often wielding Needlers, Beam Rifles and Energy Swords. Special Operations SpecOps Elites are extremely skilled warriors and are sent to accomplish some of the most dangerous and difficult missions. They are clad in brown and grey armor, incorporating active camouflage for tactical attacks and often wield Energy Swords, Plasma Rifles, Covenant Carbines and Beam Rifles. Ossoona Ascetics Commando Prison Guard Weapons Master Oracle Master Stealth Stealth Elites are usually armed with Plasma Rifles and Energy Swords, and use active camouflage to ambush their enemies. They are much more tactical due to both their invisibility and lack of shields as well as showing more agility. Their armor was a light cyan and grey color and wear pointed helmets and shoulder pads to signify rank. Ranger Ranger is a class of highly skilled fleet security soldiers who focus on extra-vehicular activity (EVA) warfare. They are primarily deployed for fighting in zero or low-gravity conditions, but can also be used in normal gravity environments. When fighting planetside Rangers are often used an extremely mobile infantry force, performing unconventional warfare and specialized reconnaissance missions, or can even augment existing combat teams. They wear specialize assault harnesses upgraded to allow for operations which lack oxygen and incorporate antigravity packs which allow full mobility in both zero and full-gravity conditions, using them great effect in battle and often wield Plasma Rifles, Covenant Carbines, Plasma Repeaters, Focus Rifles and Needle Rifles. Their armor is also grey. General General is one of the highest-ranking Elites given command of groundside forces in the direct opposition of enemy territory and each is charged with leading hundreds or even thousands of troops into battle, and multiple Generals will coordinate with each other during large-scale campaigns. While their primary specialization is field command, they are also extremely lethal in combat and will personally lead their troops on the front lines. They are heavily armored and boasts enhanced energy shielding. They often wield Energy Swords, Fuel Rod Guns, Plasma Launchers, Plasma Rifles and Concussion Rifles. Ultra Ultra is the highest infantry rank and they command specific operations, being directly subordinate to Zealots and are used on high-priority missions. They wield various weapons ranging from Plasma Rifles and Covenant Carbines to larger weapons such as Energy Swords, Fuel Rod Guns and Concussion Rifles. Major Majors are medium-low in the rank structure and often command groups of Minors as well as other races in ground combat situations. In addition to commanding ground forces, Majors may also occupy the role of a starship Shipmaster's second in command. They are far more intuitive and quick-thinking than their subordinates and they wield more powerful energy shields and are also armed with Plasma Rifles, Needlers and Covenant Carbines. Minor Minors are mentally, physically and pragmatically the least-experienced warriors of the Elites; however they are fairly skilled in combat and are issued only standard weaponry and the lowest grade of energy shielding. They often fail to dodge enemy fire or choose to charge directly into it. They make frequent tactical errors in battle and they often lead lances of Grunts and Jackals into battle. They usually wield Plasma Rifles and can also wield Needlers and Covenant Carbines. Brute Chieftain of the Brutes War Chieftain Chieftain Shipmaster Captain Ultra Captain Major Captain Honor Guardsman Bodyguard Jump Pack Stalker Ultra Major Minor Engineer Hunter Drone Queen Leader Ultra Major Minor Unmutual Skirmisher Champion Commando Murmillo Major Minor Jackal Zealot Ranger Sniper Major Minor Grunt Ultra Deacon Suicide Special Operations Heavy Major Minor Worlds Notable Members/Bosses Category:Factions Category:Covenant